onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Zoan
|rname = Zōn |first = Chapter 132; Episode 80 |extra1title = Literally Meaning |extra1 = Animal System }} Zoan is one of the three Devil Fruit types. This type of fruit allows the user to transform into another species and inter-species hybrid forms at will. Zoan types are especially effective in close combat. The term was first used when Dalton's Devil Fruit was used to attack Wapol. Zoan-Type Users Zoan-Types ; Ushi Ushi no Mi (Cow) series: * Ushi Ushi no Mi, Model: Bison (English versions: Ox-Ox Fruit/Ox-Ox Fruit, Bison Model/Ox-Ox Fruit, Bison Form) - Allows the user to become a full bison or a half-bison hybrid. Eaten by Dalton. * Ushi Ushi no Mi, Model: Giraffe (English versions: Ox-Ox Fruit, Giraffe Model/Ox-Ox Fruit, Model: Giraffe) - Allows the user to become a full giraffe or a half-giraffe hybrid. Eaten by Kaku. ; Hito Hito no Mi (Human) series: * Hito Hito no Mi (English versions: Human-Human Fruit) - Allows any animal that eats it to get human characteristics like Tony Tony Chopper did. * Hito Hito no Mi, Model: Daibutsu (English versions: Human-Human Fruit, Daibutsu Model/Human-Human Fruit, Model: Buddha) - Allows the user to become a Daibutsu (a giant gold Buddha) or a half-Daibutsu hybrid. Eaten by Sengoku. ; Tori Tori no Mi (Bird) series: * Tori Tori no Mi, Model: Falcon (English versions: Tweet Tweet Fruit, Falcon Type/Bird-Bird Fruit, Model: Falcon) - Allows the user to become a full falcon or a half-falcon hybrid. Eaten by Pell. * Tori Tori no Mi, Model: Phoenix (English version: Bird-Bird Fruit, Model: Phoenix) - Allows the user to become a full phoenix or a half-phoenix hybrid. Eaten by Marco. * Tori Tori no Mi, Model: Eagle (English versions: Tweet-Tweet Fruit, Model Eagle/Bird-Bird Fruit, Model: Eagle) (Movie 11) - Allows the user to become a full eagle or a half-eagle hybrid. In the case of Schneider's pet bulldog Buzz, it gave his hybrid form the appearance of a Simurgh. * Tori Tori no Mi, Model: Nue (One Piece x Kyoto) - Allows the user to become a full Nue or a half-Nue hybrid. Eaten by Toratsugu. ; Inu Inu no Mi (Dog) series: * Inu Inu no Mi, Model: Dachshund (English versions: Mutt-Mutt Fruit/Mutt-Mutt Fruit, Dachshund Form/Dog-Dog Fruit, Model: Dachshund) - Allows the user to become a full dachshund or a half-dachshund hybrid. In the case of Babe's bazooka-like gun Lassoo, he became a dachshund/gun hybrid. * Inu Inu no Mi, Model: Jackal (English versions: Mutt-Mutt Fruit: Jackal Strike/Dog-Dog Fruit, Model: Jackal/Mutt-Mutt Fruit: Jackal Model) - Allows the user to become a full jackal or a half-jackal hybrid. Eaten by Chaka. * Inu Inu no Mi, Model: Wolf (English versions: Mutt-Mutt Fruit: Wolf Model/Dog-Dog Fruit, Model: Wolf) - Allows the user to become a full wolf or a half-wolf hybrid similar to a werewolf. Eaten by Jabra. * Inu Inu no Mi, Model: Bake-danuki (Unlimited World Red) - Allows the user to become a full tanuki or a half-tanuki hybrid. In the case of Patrick Redfield's pen Pato, he becomes a tanuki/pen hybrid. * Inu Inu no Mi, Model: Kyubi no Kitsune (English version: Dog-Dog Fruit, Model: Nine Tailed Fox) - Allows the user to become a full nine-tailed fox or a half-nine-tailed fox hybrid, and allows the user to become perfect clones of other people. Eaten by Catarina Devon. ; Neko Neko no Mi (Cat) series: * Neko Neko no Mi, Model: Leopard (English versions: Cat-Cat Fruit, Model: Leopard) - Allows the user to become a full leopard or a half-leopard hybrid. Eaten by Rob Lucci. ; Zou Zou no Mi (Elephant) series: * Zou Zou no Mi (English versions: Elephant-Elephant Fruit/Eleph-Eleph Fruit) - Allows the user to become a full elephant or a half-elephant hybrid. In the case of Spandam's sword Funkfreed, he becomes an elephant/sword hybrid. * Zou Zou no Mi, Model: Mammoth (English version: Elephant-Elephant Fruit, Model: Mammoth) - Allows the user to become a full mammoth or a half-mammoth hybrid. Eaten by Jack. ; Ryu Ryu no Mi (Dragon) series: * Ryu Ryu no Mi, Model: Allosaurus (English version: Dragon-Dragon Fruit, Model: Allosaurus) - Allows the user to become a full Allosaurus or a half-Allosaurus hybrid. Eaten by X Drake. * Ryu Ryu no Mi, Model: Spinosaurus (English version: Dragon-Dragon Fruit, Model: Spinosaurus) - Allows the user to become a full Spinosaurus or a half-Spinosaurus hybrid. Eaten by Page One. *Ryu Ryu no Mi, Model: Pteranodon (English version: Dragon-Dragon Fruit, Model: Pteranodon) - Allows the user to be a full Pteranodon or a half-Pteranodon hybrid. Eaten by King. ; Hebi Hebi no Mi (Snake) series: * Hebi Hebi no Mi, Model: Anaconda (English version: Snake-Snake Fruit, Model: Anaconda) - Allows the user to become a full anaconda or a half-anaconda hybrid. Eaten by Boa Sandersonia. * Hebi Hebi no Mi, Model: King Cobra (English version: Snake-Snake Fruit, Model: King Cobra) - Allows the user to become a full king cobra or a half-king cobra hybrid. Eaten by Boa Marigold. * Hebi Hebi no Mi, Model: Yamata no Orochi (English version: Snake-Snake Fruit, Model: Eight Headed Serpent) - Allows the user to become a full Yamata no Orochi or a half-Yamata no Orochi hybrid. Eaten by Kurozumi Orochi. ; Sara Sara no Mi (Salamander) series: * Sara Sara no Mi, Model: Axolotl (English versions: Sala-Sala Fruit, Axolotl Model) - Allows the user to become a full axolotl or a half-axolotl hybrid. In the case of Caesar Clown's slime Smiley, it became an axolotl/slime hybrid until it's death. ; Mushi Mushi no Mi (Insect) series: * Mushi Mushi no Mi, Model: Kabutomushi (English versions: Bug-Bug Fruit, Model: Rhinoceros beetle) - Allows the user to become a full rhinoceros beetle or a half-rhinoceros beetle hybrid. The user can also fly in either form. Eaten by Kabu. * Mushi Mushi no Mi, Model: Suzumebachi (English versions: Bug-Bug Fruit, Model: Hornet) - Allows the user to become a full hornet or a half-hornet hybrid. The user can also fly in either form. Eaten by Bian. ; Batto Batto no Mi (Bat) series: * Batto Batto no Mi, Model: Vampire (English versions: Bat-Bat Fruit, Model: Vampire) (Unlimited World Red) - Allows the user to become a full vampire or a half-vampire hybrid while also being able to fly and drain the life-force out of anyone. Eaten by Patrick Redfield. ; Single model series: * Mogu Mogu no Mi (English versions: Diggy-Diggy Fruit/Mole-Mole Fruit) - Allows the user to become a full mole or a half-mole hybrid. The user can also dig underground. Eaten by Drophy. * Kame Kame no Mi (English versions: Turtle-Turtle Fruit) - Allows the user to become a full turtle or a half-turtle hybrid. In the case of Pekoms, he resembles a Tarasque. * Uma Uma no Mi (English versions: Horse-Horse Fruit) - Allows the user to become a full horse or a half-horse hybrid. In the case of Gan Fall's pet bird Pierre, he resembles a Pegasus. Unnamed Fruits This section lists the Zoan Devil Fruits that haven't been identified yet. Canon *Minotaurus' fruit which allows him to take the form of a Holstein cow. *Minokoala's fruit which allows him to take the form of a koala. *Minozebra's fruit which allows him to take the form of a zebra. *Minorhinoceros's fruit which allows him to take the form of a rhinoceros. *Onigumo's fruit that lets him sprout spider-like arms from his back as well as grow a spider's abdomen. *Dalmatian's fruit which allows him to turn into a dalmatian. *Epoida's fruit which allows him to turn into a caterpillar. *Minochihuahua's fruit which allows him to take the form of a chihuahua. *Kaido's fruit which allows him to transform into an eastern dragon. Non-Canon *Chiqicheetah's unnamed Devil Fruit that allows him to turn into a cheetah or a half-cheetah hybrid. *Alpacacino's unnamed Devil Fruit which gave him life and the ability to transform into an alpaca or an alpaca/cannon hybrid. *All-Hunt Grount's unnamed Devil Fruit that turns his left arm into a monstrously large gorilla-like arm, that has red fur and claws. Effects Zoan Devil Fruits allow the user to transform into another species. This type of fruit provides three basic forms: * : The user's natural form prior to consuming the fruit. * : A hybrid form, combining both the original and the fruit-bestowed species into an unusual form (usually in a bizarre way where the size is greatly exaggerated). * : A fully transformed form. However, through training, it is possible for Zoan users to unlock different transformations (for instance, Marco, who could transform selective parts of his body, and Chopper, who could transform into at least seven different forms even without the use of a Rumble Ball). The only known hybrid forms of human users shown so far that were not bipedal are the Gorgon Sisters' Hebi Hebi no Mi fruits (as snakes do not have legs). Another effect shown is that for many different known Zoan users, when in a half-human half-animal hybrid, sometimes the user tends to get bigger than they originally are, even to giant proportions. Inanimate Object Zoan Inanimate objects have been shown to be able to "eat", or otherwise consume Devil Fruits. The technique used to make objects "eat" a fruit was developed by Dr. Vegapunk, and has not yet been revealed, but is not limited to solid materials, as gaseous slime can also be used as a medium. So far, Zoan is the only type of Devil Fruit that inanimate objects have been shown as being able to absorb. Only five cases of this have been seen so far: Mr. 4's bazooka Lassoo (Inu Inu no Mi, Model: Dachshund), Spandam's sword Funkfreed (Zou Zou no Mi), Caesar Clown's pet slime Smiley (Sara Sara no Mi, Model: Axolotl), and—non-canonically—Shuzo's bazooka Alpacacino and Patrick Redfield's pen Pato (Inu Inu no Mi, Model: Bake-danuki). Objects that have ingested a Zoan fruit gain the mobility and intelligence of the animal they turn into. This can be a drawback as the object can also feel pain as well as become susceptible to diseases. In the animal form, they can be intimidated, as seen when Franky threatened Funkfreed. Inanimate object Zoans also seem to be very loyal to whomever owns them. Strengths The Zoan fruits primarily improve physical abilities and allow the user to use his or her three forms to adapt to a situation during a fight to find the form that gives the biggest advantage. Zoan powers are usually utilized for their hybrid form, as this form enhances the physical statistics of the user by combining positive attributes from both the user and the physical-level equivalent of the Zoan species. Zoan fruits are thus favored among already strong users who prefer to enhance their physical abilities for the use of martial arts, such as Kaku. This can help create new fighting styles. Another rather minor advantage is that depending on the scenario, a Zoan user can go undetected by simply changing the physical form they have to one unfamiliar to those around them. It also offers the element of surprise when the foe has little experience with fighting that particular form. In their hybrid form, Zoan users experience enhanced senses, as this form uses a combination of both the user's and the fruit's abilities. Skilled Zoan users are also capable of using their powers to shape-shift out of harm's way; this is particularly useful, especially when the Zoan's body has been restrained, as Chopper demonstrated so many times (such as Chopper switching from heavy point to the smaller brain point to dodge a strike). In addition to an increase in physical strength and enhanced senses, some Zoan users may have a special ability affiliated with the animal their fruit is based off. Such examples are: *Tony Tony Chopper's human-type Zoan grants him increased intelligence and the ability to speak human language. *Pell, Marco, Buzz, and Toratsugu's bird-type Zoan as well as the Devil Fruits eaten by Kabu, Bian, King, and Patrick Redfield allow them flight. *Miss Merry Christmas's mole type Zoan allows her to tunnel through the earth. *Rob Lucci's leopard-type and Jabra's wolf-type Zoan gives them sharp claws and teeth. *Boa Marigold's king cobra-type Zoan allows her to spit venom. *Pekoms' tortoise-type Zoan grants him a protective shell. This fruit type is also useful for applying to objects such as guns or swords, giving an otherwise inanimate object life and increasing its value to the owner of the item. The method of application is however, as of yet, unknown. Zoans could be considered among the seemingly least impressive type of Devil Fruits, as they primarily rely on brute force and some of them are physically very weak animals (such as a Dachshund). However, it is also the type that was most extensively experimented on so far, even leading to the creation of man-made Zoan Fruits. However, rare Zoans such as those labeled "Mythical" can be considered as impressive and as powerful as Logias and may even display some attributes of the Paramecia and/or Logia classes to generate rare and incredible powers combined in one person. An example is Marco's rare ability as a phoenix to instantly regenerate from any wound, making him more than equivalent to Logia users in damage tolerance as well his ability to generate his own certain element: the blue phoenix flames. Another type of rare Zoans is one labeled "Ancient," such as X Drake's Zoan Devil Fruit. He is able to transform into a large dinosaur, which explains the label of "Ancient." Ancient Zoans are supposedly stronger than regular Zoan users. Awakening Like all Devil Fruit abilities, Zoan types can also be "awakened", attaining the ability to be stronger, faster and tougher than normal. This also includes faster recovery time, which functions involuntarily even when the user is unconscious. However, Awakened Zoan fruit users have shown no sign of complex thought, seemingly acting out on instinct and power. They are always in a form similar to their animal form, and yet they are somehow able to stand erect and hold weapons. Four of the five Jailer Beasts are all classified as such users, with the fifth one being unknown. Weaknesses Physical powers granted are restricted to just the capabilities of the proportionate physical equivalent of the animal they are able to transform into. In hybrid form, these strengths of both species may be combined, but again seems to be just a mixture of both forms. While it is true that they enhance the strengths of the consumer, they rely primary on the consumer's already-established fighting skills and capabilities. Some users such as Pierre demonstrated little improvements in their capabilities overall. Therefore, depending on what species the user is and what the fruit has to offer, a Zoan fruit's abilities may end up nothing more than a physical change of appearance to that particular consumer. However this does not mean the fruit itself was worthless, as all Devil Fruits are subject to fate on who consumes them. As demonstrated by Kaku, when a Zoan Devil Fruit is first consumed, the most difficult task may prove to be simply learning how to fit the change of physical appearance to the fighting styles already known to the user. Kaku himself also seems to have little control at first over what form he took, in one case landing in the wrong form during the fights at Enies Lobby. Like the Paramecia, Zoans may leave their users as "freaks" in their hybrid form due to the way that the combination of both physical forms is mashed together. Both Chopper and Kaku in particular were considered freaks due to the strange way their hybrid forms had materialized, with Chopper being considered a "monster" even by his family and Kaku ending up mocked for his heavily cube-like body. Furthermore, inanimate objects brought to life through the use of Zoan fruits become living creatures that need to be fed and groomed. Also, these once-inanimate objects gain their own free will and basic life's weaknesses, such as Funkfreed being threatened by Franky and Lassoo contracting a cold. If an animal ate a Zoan-class Devil Fruit that is exactly the same as their original species (such as a human eating the Hito Hito no Mi), it would result in a complete waste, as they gain no transformation whatsoever, yet acquire all the typical weaknesses of Devil Fruit users. Sub-Classes Among the Zoan Devil Fruits and users, some of them can be categorized together into common types with common traits depending on what type of animal they turn into. Carnivorous Zoan is a Carnivorous Zoan.]] As stated by Tony Tony Chopper, animals of the 系|Nikushoku no Zōn-kei}} type are more predatory and bloodthirsty than others by nature and as such tend to be better adapted for combat. Users that turn into such animals are naturally more aggressive and powerful in physical combat, and may have useful features, such as claws, to aid in a fight. One of the most extreme examples of such a Zoan user is Rob Lucci, who went as far as to maul his opponent in full-leopard form. Noticeably both Rob Lucci and Jabra licked their lips in predatory manner in their Hybrid Forms showing the carnivorous side. Ancient Zoan The 系」古代種|Zōn-kei Kodaishu|literally meaning "Animal System Ancient Species"}} class is a much rarer type of Zoan. Fruits that fall under this class grant the ability to transform into ancient, extinct animals, such as dinosaurs. Four Ancient Zoan powers have been revealed so far, all of which wielded by members of the Yonko-lead Beasts Pirates. Of those four, three are Carnivorous Zoans of the same model series, the Ryu Ryu no Mi series that is based on prehistoric reptiles: X Drake's Allosaurus-based fruit (the first Ancient Zoan revealed), Page One's Spinosaurus-based fruit, and King's Pteranodon-based fruit. The fourth known Ancient Zoan (and the second revealed) is the Ancient version of the Zou Zou no Mi wielded by Jack. It is implied that the Ancient Zoans bestow greater physical strength than normal Zoans, something certainly in keeping with what has been exhibited by the aforementioned Ancient Zoan users. For example, Drake in his Allosaurus form easily bit into a Pacifista's harder-than-steel armor, Jack made concrete buildings collapse with a swing of his trunk, King could knock over the Queen Mama Chanter, and Page One was able to physically overpower a Raid Suit-donning Sanji. Mythical Zoan Fruits classed as 系」幻獣種|Zōn-kei Genjūshu|literally meaning "Animal System Mythical Beast Species"}} are the rarest subtype of Zoan, supposedly scarcer than even Logia. They allow those who partake of them to transform into creatures that are subject to myth and legend. Thus, unlike Ancient Zoan powers which are based on animals that do not exist because they went extinct, Mythical Zoans allow one to assume the form of beings that never did exist outside of myth. Canonically, four Mythical Zoan powers have been shown: the ability to transform into a phoenix (held by Whitebeard's former 1st division commander, Marco); the ability to transform into a giant Daibutsu (wielded by former Fleet Admiral Sengoku); the ability to transform into a nine-tailed fox spirit (wielded by Blackbeard's Captain of the 6th ship, Catarina Devon); the ability to transform into the legendary Yamata no Orochi (wielded by the shogun of Wano Country, Kurozumi Orochi). In accordance with their rarity, Mythical Zoans seem very powerful and the strongest among Zoan types, especially because of their most distinguishing facet: the bestowing of special, unique abilities supplementary to the transformation itself (such as, for example, the phoenix Zoan's creation of regenerative phoenix flames, or the Daibutsu Zoan's shockwave projection). Non-canonically, three more Mythical Zoans have been shown which allow for transformation into a bake-danuki, a vampire, and a nue respectively. Artificial Zoan In the Punk Hazard Arc, it is revealed that Dr. Vegapunk attempted to create his own Mythical Zoan-type Devil Fruit. However, the resulting fruit was a failure. Momonosuke found the failed Devil Fruit and ate it out of hunger. As a result, he was transformed into an eastern-type dragon, though he has shown little to no control over the ability. After that, Caesar Clown succeeded in designing specialized Artificial Devil Fruits which he named "SMILE", but is only able to produce Zoan types. They are created through the substance concocted by Caesar known as SAD. Kaido, one of the Yonko, uses them to create an army of Zoan users in collaboration with Doflamingo. Unlike normal Devil Fruits, these artificial Devil Fruits have ring patterns rather than the typical swirl pattern. The fruit developed by Vegapunk also had these ring patterns. Other Information While most Zoan users can only use the three forms, the Straw Hat Pirates' doctor Tony Tony Chopper can utilize more forms for a given amount of time with the aid of the "Rumble Ball", which he developed. It is unknown if other Zoan users can also be affected by the Rumble Ball as Chopper is the only one who has eaten it. However, consecutively eating two or three Rumble Balls in under six hours can cause disastrous results, as the tampering with a Devil Fruit's powers is not something meant to be done. After the timeskip, Chopper does not need a Rumble Ball for his six transformations; only one for a special transformation. Other scientific research has been done on the Zoan-class Devil Fruit, by Dr. Vegapunk, who has found a way to apply the fruit and the fruit's powers into an inanimate object. This gives the object new life, and is usually applied to weapons, creating mobile weapons with their own minds. Only Lassoo, Funkfreed, and Smiley have been confirmed to have undergone this. Outside of the manga canon, Alpacacino and Pato are other examples of inanimate objects consuming Zoan fruits. A majority of the Zoan Devil Fruits also come in different "models" that result in variations of the animal. For example, the Inu Inu (Dog) Fruit has Jackal, Dachshund, and Wolf models, the Ushi Ushi (Bull or Cow) Fruit has Bison and Giraffe models, and the Hebi Hebi (snake) has Anaconda and King Cobra models. Even for fruits without a model, there may be other fruits within the same series that do have one: an example is Chopper's Hito Hito no Mi and Sengoku's Hito Hito no Mi, Model: Daibutsu. Sengoku's fruit is also unique in that rather than turning him into a living being, it transforms him into an animate golden statue, making it rather unique among the Zoan-class. Zoans might also grant a influence over the animals they let you turn into as is shown with Bian's ability to control her hornets. Translation and Dub Issues *The name "Zoan" for these types of Devil Fruit likely comes from zoanthropy. Zoanthropy is a term that refers to metamorphosis of humans into animals, a term that is interchangeable with therianthropy. *The Japanese term Genjūshu has been translated wrongly as "Crypto Zoan" or "Cryptic Zoan" though 幻獣種 literally means "mythical beast type". *Going by the naming convention that Paramecia comes from the microbe Paramecium, Zoan shares a similar name to the microbe Protozoan. *The fact that all Dinosaur Zoans fall under the group of "Ryu Ryu no Mi" (meaning "Dragon") can be explained by how in most Asian languages, the word "Dinosaur" is the same as the word "Dragon". Trivia *''One Piece Green: Secret Pieces'' revealed an early concept of Marguerite, who was intended to have a black cat model of the Neko Neko no Mi, and Inazuma who was intended to be a Zoan Devil Fruit user who could turn into a crab. *The Zoan class was the last of the three types of Devil Fruit to be introduced in the story as well as the first type shown to be capable of "awakening". *The Zoan type is the only Devil Fruit type that has yet to be shown with two known users for a single fruit. *Two canon Mythical Zoan users introduced so far have an Epithet related to their transformation. *The Tama Tama no Mi, an unclassified Devil Fruit eaten by Tamago, allows the user to transform into an animal (in this case, evolve from an egg form into a chick, then a chicken), and to regenerate their body when broken. References External links *Therianthropy - A Wikipedia article about human to animal metamorphosis. Site Navigation it:Zoo Zoo fr:Fruits du Démon/Zoan pl:Zoan Category:Zoan Category:Lists